A Little Human Contact
by Silver Mazes
Summary: Kenshin's running from his past as Battousai. And Misao's running from everything. They meet and somehow form an unlikely friendship. Soon these loners learn that even a little comfort goes a long way.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters. 

AN:    Character are going to be OOC.    I'm also going to mess with the RK timeline so this takes place before Kenshin meets Karou.   I'm going to try my hardest to finish this but I've been known to be sidetracked by other fics that I want to write.    

Kenshin looked up at the sky and sighed.    It had been ten years since he had stopped being Battousai and began wandering.  But now he was tired of wandering.  He wanted to find a place where he could settle down for good.  Unfortunately, that was going to be a difficult task.  Every time he thought he had found a place to stay for good, something from his past would pop up and he'd be forced to leave.   No one wanted the legendary manslayer living near them.  And the frightened expressions the people had after they realized who he was made that clear.  Maybe the next town would be different.  He didn't think it would be, but it was worth the try.    

Misao was tired but she kept on running.  She didn't care where she was at or where she was going as long as it was far away.  She was so wrapped up in her own little world that she didn't see the short red head until she ploughed into him.  Kenshin caught them both before they both fell to the ground.  Kenshin silently chastised himself for not watching where he was going.  

"I'm very sorry."   Kenshin said letting her go.

"No."  Misao said.  "It's my fault.  My fault." 

She let herself drop to her knees as she tried to catch her breath.  Kenshin stepped away and looked down at her.   Her head was lowered so he couldn't see her face but she seemed young.  Her long dark hair pulled back into a braid.  She was wearing a kimono that looked to be two sizes too big for her.  

"Miss, you are getting yourself dirty."  he said.  "Let me help you up."

She didn't make any move to get up so Kenshin grabbed her arms and pulled her up.  Misao just stood there and stared at the ground.  

"Are you okay?"  he asked.

Even though she already knew the answer, Misao actually took a moment to ponder this question. No, she wasn't okay.   Her heart felt like it had been ripped into shreds, her head was pounding mercilessly and she felt incredibly hot even though the temperature was falling.  The only thing that was going to make her okay was to keep on running until she dropped.  First she had to thank the man for helping her.  Misao lifted her head.

"Than..."  she stopped mid word when she saw the face of her rescuer.

It couldn't be.   It was starting to get dark.  Maybe she was seeing things.  She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them to look at the man again.  Short, red hair, cross-shaped scar.  It definitely was him.  Battousai!

"Murderer!"  Misao yelled.

Kenshin looked at the girl in shock.  He had no idea who she was yet she was calling him a murderer.  He was glad that they were in the forest so that no one could hear her.   The last thing he wanted was for people to think that he was killing again.

"I'm no murderer."

_At least not any more._

"Liar!  The blood is still fresh on you."

Kenshin was about to deny it but a quick glance down confirmed that he did have blood on him.  He hadn't done anything for there to be blood on him so it could only come from the girl.  He looked her over again and finally noticed the blood.  What happened to her, he wondered.  There was an equal amount of dried and fresh blood on her.

"I will not let you spill any more innocent blood."

He quickly returned his gaze to her face.  She was furious.  Her face was beginning to look slightly familiar but he didn't think he had done anything to her.  At least not to warrant this reaction.  

Maybe she was insane.    Didn't she realize that the blood on him was hers?  Or that he wasn't her enemy?  Apparently not, he thought as she whipped out her kunai.  Misao threw her kunai at him even though her eyes were too blurry with tears to see.  Kenshin dodged the kunai's with ease.  He did notice that she was barely paying attention to what she was doing.  She was grabbing some of the knives by the blade.  And judging from the death grip she had on them, the blades were surely cutting into her hand.  Kenshin decided that it was time to end this.  He caught one of them mid air and rushed toward her.  Misao kept throwing her kunai until she felt cold metal pressed against her neck.  What the....  She hadn't seen him move.  Nor had he drawn his sword.  That meant he was using her very own kunai against her.  

_Stupid, stupid stupid Misao.  What kind of ninja are you?  _

_One who refuses to let it end like this._

"You're not strong enough to beat me."  he said when she went to struggle.

_Not strong enough_.  Misao froze at these words and the last kunai slipped from her hand.  He was right.  She wasn't strong enough to beat him.  She wasn't strong enough to do anything.  She was a pathetic, weak ninja girl who let her enemy use her weapon against her.  Now wonder why....  Misao stopped herself from finishing that thought.  It didn't matter anymore.  Nothing did.  She tilted her head to the side to expose her neck.

"Kill me already.  It'll be a blessing."  she said tiredly.

Kenshin instantly dropped the kunai.  

"I have no intention of killing you."

Misao heard him say something but didn't even try to make out what it was.  Every ounce of energy was draining out of her.  She was so tired of fighting.  When she continued not to respond, Kenshin turned her around to face him.  She was staring at him but he doubted that she was seeing him.  Her eyes were glazed over and she had a painful far away look on her face.  He waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't even blink.  She suddenly gasped and went deathly pale. With a strangled sob, Misao fainted into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  The characters will be OOC.   Sorry about the wait.   I've got lots of ideas for this but for some reason I can't get into it.  It's not a great part. 

Kenshin sat and stared at the fire.  A soft moan drew his attention to the girl.   After she had collapsed, he had lifted her up and carried her into town to the doctor.  For some strange reason he felt responsible for her so he had stayed with her instead of leaving.   She moaned once more but didn't move.   She had spent most of the night tossing, turning and mumbling incoherently.  The only thing that Kenshin was able to understand was a name.   Aoshi.   He couldn't help but to wonder who this Aoshi person was.  Where was he?  And why was he letting this girl walk around like this?  Her wrists had been cut.   But instead of one deep cut, there were five shallow cuts.   Obviously she had meant to die a slow death.   She didn't have any other cuts so the doctor couldn't figure out where the dried blood came from.   He only said that it couldn't come from the wrists because from the amount of dried blood, she would've already been dead.  Besides the wrists, she had two broken ribs that were healing, some old cuts and bruises and she was under nourished.   Kenshin had explained how he found her, but they still looked at him like he was the one guilty of putting her in such a bad state. Upon learning that they had nowhere to stay, the doctor and his wife offered Kenshin the use of a cabin just outside town and he had accepted.    It was only one room with a fireplace, a bed, and a table with chairs, but it was enough.   Her breathing suddenly changed so Kenshin knew that she had finally gained consciousness.  He waited for her to do something but she continued to lie there silently.   He returned his attention to the fire.  She'd make it known that she was awoke when she felt ready.  

Pain.  That's what first registered with Misao.  She hurt all over, from her throbbing head to her sore feet.    But it was the pain in her heart that she couldn't bare.  Why did she survive?  Better yet, how did she survive?   Someone had to help her but who?  Misao vaguely remembered an old man, woman, and.... she stiffened.  Battousai.  No, she must have been hallucinating.  He was a killer.  He wouldn't have saved her.    

_Then why aren't you dead?  He had a kunai pressed against your throat._

She wasn't good for anything.   Why would he save me, she wondered.  As she asked the question, her state of undress slowly dawned on her.   

_You are good for one thing, a voice in her head said mockingly._

Has he already slept with me, she wondered.  Or is he waiting for me to regain wake up.   She slowly opened her eyes.  Part of her was angry that he would even think to violate her like that.  But an even bigger part just didn't care.

"Did you have sex with me?"  she suddenly asked.

Kenshin quickly stood up and faced her.   In any other circumstances, Misao would have found his shocked expression funny.  

"It doesn't matter if you did."  she said before he could answer.  "I noticed that I wasn't wearing my clothes.  I didn't want anything to happen to my kimono."

Kenshin's stared at the girl in shock.     She was talking to him like she hadn't tried to kill him a few days ago.  And she was only worried about her kimono when even though she thought he had raped her.    The girl was obviously insane.

"Your kimono was bloody so I washed it."

"Thank..."

Misao stopped mid sentence when what he said finally registered.  Despite her body screaming in protest, she jumped out of the bed.  Kenshin was glad that the doctor's wife had given her sleeping clothes to wear.

"Where is it?"  

He pointed to the fireplace.  Misao went over to the kimono and inspected it.  Most of the fresh blood was gone but all of the dried blood was still there.  But it didn't feel the same.  His washing it changed it somehow.  Suddenly she swung around to face him.

"What you have done!?"  she screamed at him.  "I didn't ask you to touch it."

She held the kimono tightly against her and began crying.

"It's not the same now."  she said softly.  "Why are you trying to take it away?"  

Kenshin could do nothing but stare at her.  He had no idea what was wrong with her but he was beginning to get the feeling that it wasn't insanity.   He doubted that she would want him to touch her so he kept his distance.  Somewhere inside, Misao knew that she was acting irrational, but she couldn't stop herself.  He didn't understand what it meant to her.  

"Aoshi, I need you desperately.  Please come save me."  

As she pleaded an image of Aoshi popped into her head.  Somehow that made her feel a little better.  Then again, anything to do with Aoshi made her feel better.  She closed her eyes and let images of him fill her head.  She smiled slightly because most of the images were of him and her.  Him drying her tears, calming her fears, telling her stories, teaching her how to use her kunai.  It hadn't mattered how young or weak she was back then, he always was there for her.  Misao opened her eyes.   Why would now be any different?   It isn't, she thought to herself.  Her beloved Aoshi was going to come save her from this nightmare.  Misao suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she realized the pain she would've caused him if he came looking for her only to find that she was dead.  

_I'm sorry Aoshi.  I'm going to be strong for you._

Misao stood up and wiped away the fresh batch of tears that were threatening to come.  She'd cry when she her beloved Aoshi came for her.  She noticed her kunai on a small stool by the window.  She made a move toward it, but Kenshin got there before her.  She looked at him and shook her head slightly.

"I'm not going to try to kill myself."  she said.  "Why do you care if I live or die anyway?"

"All life is precious."

"That motto must really clash with your line of work."  she said.  "You being a killer and all."

"If you believe that I'm a killer, then why aren't you afraid that I might kill you?"

A humorless smile spread across her face as she held up her bandaged wrists.

"Like I'd care."  she said.  

Misao waited for him to respond to that but he didn't.  From the look on his face, she could tell that it would be a waste of time waiting for him to give them to her so she went and lay back in the bed.  She'd rather waste her time resting so that she'd be back to full strength when Aoshi came for her.   Kenshin gathered them up and put them next to him.   Despite her reassurance that she wasn't going to kill herself, he didn't believe her.  She had an air of intense sadness around her and her eyes were totally lifeless.  Once again he couldn't help wondering what had happened to her.  Misao turned her back to him and stared at the ceiling.

"Aoshi is going to come for me."  she whispered to herself.  "He's never let me down before."  

_There's a first time for everything, a voice in the back of her head warned.    _

Misao totally ignored the voice because in her heart she knew that he was coming for her.  Nothing would keep him away.  

Sakura Butterfly-  I hope you liked the newest part.   

Buffybot76-    Thank you for reading.  It is a Kenshin/Misao.   Actually, I've read your stories and I absolutely love them.  

sneazelburg-  I didn't mean to confuse anyone.  Sorry.  Anything I can do to help the confusion?  I'm going to try to finish it.   I hope to see more of yours.  

Pyroaoi-  Thanks.  What happened to her will be explained very soon.   


End file.
